1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printed substrate manufacturing equipment and manufacturing method, and more particularly relates to printed substrate manufacturing equipment and manufacturing method favorably used to mount a semiconductor chip onto a printed substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In flip chip bonding in a printed substrate, a solder ball is adhered to a connection pad which is formed on the printed substrate and a semiconductor chip is mounted on the substrate via the solder ball. When the semiconductor chip is mounted on the printed substrate by the above-mentioned flip chip bonding method, a gap G is formed between the semiconductor chip and the printed substrate in accordance with the height of the solder ball which is adhered to the connection pad. Therefore, such a problem may occur that the supporting force of the semiconductor chip is reduced and hence a crack is generated in a solder ring part of the solder ball. In particular, when the temperature is greatly changed, thermal stress may be exerted on the solder ball and the crack may be generated in the solder ball due to the thermal stress because thermal expansion coefficients of the semiconductor chip and the printed substrate are different from each other.
Thus, it has been practiced so far to inject an underfill liquid which is a liquid substance into the gap G generated between the semiconductor chip and the printed substrate by using a dispenser in order to stably support the semiconductor chip as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-118634. Since the underfill liquid is injected into the gap G, it is desirable to prevent the liquid from leaking to the outside and hence a spill prevention dam is formed on an edge of the board.
In a printed substrate described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-118634, a dispenser is used to form a spill prevention dam. Hitherto, a space between respective bumps has been wide enough to use the dispenser. However, the space between the bumps is reduced as the chip is refined and it becomes difficult to inject the underfill liquid by using the dispenser. Thus, formation of the underfill is difficult, which makes it also difficult to prevent generation of a crack due to thermal stress exerted between the semiconductor chip and the substrate. Thus, a substitutive method for the method of injecting the underfill liquid using the dispenser is searched for.